


what lies between us

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: deliverance [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lies, Night Terrors, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: Miyala scrabbled awake, a cry tearing out of her throat as she shoved herself up from a threat that existed only in her nightmares. She gasped for breath, wiping sweat from her brow as her eyes swept over every shadow and nook and cranny in her room, looking for something, anything.~~~She's been having nightmares, for months now. There's something coming, something evil. And now her boyfriend, returning from Ringo Vida, is lying to her.





	what lies between us

Miyala scrabbled awake, a cry tearing out of her throat as she shoved herself up from a threat that existed only in her nightmares. She gasped for breath, wiping sweat from her brow as her eyes swept over every shadow and nook and cranny in her room, looking for something, anything.

Ross poked his head into her room, roused by her shout, and she waved him off, sitting up and kicking away the covers. He gave her a long look before disappearing again, and she sighed, looking down. Miyala swore under her breath. Her cybernetic arm, in her panic, had torn her pillows and sheets. She brushed feathers off her pajamas, and huffed before getting up.

She grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her shoulders before she slipped out of her room. She hadn’t bothered putting her clothes away the night before, and she picked feathers from the ruined pillow off the robe as she moved downstairs. She’d clean the feathers on the ground up later.

Miyala slipped into her work room, leaning back in her overstuffed hoverchair and propping her feet up on her desk. She closed her eyes, listening to the information feeds chatter as she ran her hand in soothing circles over her stomach, reassuring Sidhi inside.

Her mind flitted back to her nightmares. How cruel of the Force to take the man who was her home, her greatest comfort, and use his image for its own twisted visions. The Force had been screaming warnings at her for months, but there was no way Jesse would, could, hurt her. She trusted him.

Slowly, she calmed, her breathing evening out, and she stood back up, moving to the kitchen to fix herself a mug of caf. Decaf. She glared at Jesse’s stash of caf, wishing to all the Goddesses she was still allowed to have some. This pregnancy had been hard enough already, and she had to give up caf?

Miyala grumbled under her breath as she eased back into her chair, wincing as her back ached. “You know,” she said out loud, tapping her stomach gently, “You could get here a little quicker.” Her daughter moved, kicking back, and Miyala smiled softly before jerking her head up at the beep of an incoming holocall.

She reached out, accepting the call. She hadn’t been expecting anything, and she was rather pleased to see her boyfriend’s image take shape.. “Ro- oh. Prud’ika, it’s good to see you.” Jesse looked surprised to see her, and his eyes landed on the few feathers still left on her robe, and her disheveled appearance. “Are you alright?”

“Better, now,” she replied softly, unconsciously reaching out towards his hologram, “What about you?” There was a bandage on the right side of his head, but it didn't seem to be paining him.

He ducked his head, the weariness retreating for a moment as her fingers slipped through the blue light, but it soon returned. “There’s been a complication. It’s nothing for you to worry about, but would it be possible for Koyi to drop off Fives, Tup and Kix with you?”

Miyala couldn’t help a nagging feeling, and it made her uneasy. Jesse had never lied to her before. “That’s fine, Jesse. We have more than enough room. This place was intended as a haven, anyway. There’s plenty of your brothers here already.”

His expression went tense for a moment, his eyes ducking down to her stomach, and then he relaxed, but it wasn’t genuine. “I’m glad. I’ll send a datapad. It needs to get to Ross, and Kix and Fives will have more information.”

She nodded, her uneasiness growing. Jesse was lying to her.  _ Again _ . For whatever reason, he wasn’t happy about her being around his brothers. “I’ll make sure it gets where it needs to go,” she promised.

“I know you hate being left in the dark,” he said, his voice consoling. “It’s only for a little bit.”

“I trust you,” she said automatically.

The guilt in his eyes returned, but he only said, “Is Ross around?”

She trusted him, but there was something going on. Lying to her, both directly and by omission: this wasn’t like Jesse. “I think he went back to sleep. Is there something you want me to tell him?”

“No,” he answered eventually. “It’s not important.” Another lie.

Miyala could see the guilt hanging around him, but it was mixed with resolve. “You know I love you, right?” She reached out again, her fingers curling around the hologram’s cheek.

Jesse looked down, the conflict in him not letting him meet her eyes. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon. I’ll be there about a week after Fives, Tup, and Kix get there.”

Miyala perked up. “Good. I miss you. Got used to having you around.” She placed her hand back on her stomach. “Sidhi did too. She threw a bit of a tantrum after you left. Kicked for hours.”

He smiled. A true smile, finally, and he shook off the weariness. “She knows who her father is.”

“She does,” Miyala said softly. “She’s quiet right now though.”

“Maybe you can get some sleep then?” His hologram reached towards her, worried.

She rolled her eyes fondly at him. “I’m not going to break. But yes, I’ll get some sleep. You don’t need to worry so much, Jesse.” She stretched in her chair, unable to hide the wince as her back twinged again.

He crossed his arms, and then smiled. “Right. I love you.”

“Love you too,” she replied, and the call ended, leaving her with her information streams. She slouched backwards, watching data flit across her holostreams. She didn’t like being lied to, but the warning in the Force was starting to ease. And she trusted him. Likely there was something bigger going on.

She stared at her networks, contemplating digging for herself, and then stood, turning away. She would trust her boyfriend, and she would get her answers when she saw him.


End file.
